


Happy Together

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clueless John, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Bilbo, Possessive Sherlock, Reichenbach Feels in Second Chapter, Reincarnation, Thorin Broods, Thorin is Moriarty(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin remembers events of The Hobbit when he and Bilbo were together, but now Bilbo is with Smaug(lock?). <br/>(The full version of the video with the whole story is now added as the second chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Full Version (With Reichenbach Fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual full version of the video with the Reichenbach Fall...I was going to post this earlier, but I forgot :P


End file.
